The field of the invention relates to coalescer systems for coalescing a mixture of two phases, namely a continuous phase and a dispersed phase. In particular, the field relates to coalescer systems for coalescing drops of a dispersed phase liquid phase in a continuous gas phase in order to collect and remove the dispersed phase from the continuous gas phase.
Coalescer systems are used widely to remove immiscible droplets from a gaseous or liquid continuous phase, such as in crankcase ventilation (CV) filtration, fuel water separation (FWS), and oil-water separation. For CV applications, near 100% removal efficiency of oil mist is required to protect the turbocharger in closed CV applications and to protect the environment in open CV applications. Increasingly high efficiency, low pressure drop and longer life are sought. To accomplish this, coalescer systems should be protected from plugging, submicron droplets need to be removed, and the oil needs to drain efficiently from the system.